Twenty Questions
by FrankIeroRules
Summary: When a sneaky and determined Axel jumps on him from behind a hedge, Roxas gives into his strange habits and gets to know the other. He had no idea what some innocent questions could lead to... Akuroku


Roxas had had an average day at Twilight Town High. His friends were funny, his work was easy, but unfortunately – as much as he would hate to admit it – there was no Axel.

He denied having a crush on Axel. I mean, he only thought about him a lot, constantly searched for his presence, blushed when the other smiled at him – that didn't mean that he liked him, right? The problem was that he didn't _know_ anything about the other. Roxas thought Axel could be a creepy stalker for all he knew – but, wait, he could be creepy and he did stalk Roxas, so that didn't really work.

Of course, the absence of the redhead only lasted until he walked the path up to his house, which had waist-high hedges on either side. This meant that it would be easy for someone to jump from behind one and into the other – especially a tall redheaded man.

Roxas landed uncomfortably in the now-messy leaves and branches of one side of the hedges, with a large object on top of him. He probably would have noticed the scratching at his back and the leaves in his hair if it weren't for a pair of mesmerising, emerald green eyes only inches away from his.

"Romantic." Axel joked sarcastically with a smirk and a wink, as Roxas fluttered his eyelashes subconsciously, gathering his wits.

"Wait, what are you doing here?" Roxas tried to push the taller boy off him.

"Just, you know, came here to see my little Roxy." Axel finally climbed off the other, helping him up.

"Axel... I told you, I don't want to date you."

"Roxas," Axel dragged out the last syllable, then continued, "what do I have to do to make you like me?"

So, maybe Roxas _did_ like Axel, but he was quite worried that once they started dating, Axel would get bored and dump him.

"Okay, fine, whatever." Roxas said after a sigh. "If you tell me stuff about you, and I approve, I'll accept."

He was also worried that if he didn't accept any time soon, the redhead would get bored and like someone else.

Yeah, he could be cynical at times.

Once the two were inside Roxas' room, they sat on his bed and decided to ask each other questions, one after the other – however, it didn't quite go as the blonde had expected.

"So, uh... what sort of things do you like?" He said nervously, after a moment of silence.

"Short teenage boys called Roxy who have blue eyes and blonde sex hair." Axel said after a moment's pause, staring so intently at him, that he couldn't tell if he was joking or not. "My go. Top or bottom?" Roxas was pretty sure he knew what Axel meant.

"Uhh... top." Roxas said with a short, nervous laugh. "Just cause I'm short, doesn't make me less manly, you know..."

"So you're stronger than me in bed, you think..." Axel gave a sly smile, and Roxas was slightly worried about what would come next. "Willing to test it out?"

"Are you willing to lose?" Roxas said without thinking, mentally slapped himself.

"How do you know I won't just _let_ you win?" Axel raised an eyebrow, and when the other didn't reply, he continued. "Anyway, answering my initial question, you're wrong. I'm on top."

The blonde tried to change the subject. "Why weren't you there today?"

"Saving energy so that I can reinforce my manliness and be on top tonight." Axel wagged his eyebrows. "Nah, slept in and was allowed the day off."

"Oh. That's all."

"Why, did you miss me?" He said with mock innocence.

"Yeah..." Roxas said, thinking about the day without any perve-y redhead and therefore not paying attention too closely to what he was saying until after he had said it. "I mean, what, no..."

"Knew it!" He exclaimed, triumphantly. "You were thinking about me all day, weren't you?"

Roxas blushed and tried to avoid the question with one of his own. "How'd you find out where I live?"

"Oh... I uhh..." He scratched he back of his head nervously, "_might've_ asked someone about the area one time."

"Oh. Okay. Umm." Roxas blushed, now curious. "And how exactly did you find the house?"

"...Watched you walking home. In a non-stalkerish way, of course." He had an eyebrow raised and was avoiding the other's eyes. "Anyway, enough about me..."

He had that mischievous smirk plastered across his face again, and Roxas didn't like that look. It meant that something either pervy or evil was about to happen.

"Do you find me attractive?"

"I uhh... I guess..." Roxas replied, thinking of how much of an understatement it was.

"And you're gay, right?"

"Um. Well, yes..."

"Good."

"And... What about you?" Roxas asked him back after he didn't continue.

"I don't know, are you secretly a woman or something?" A smile crept over the blonde's face despite his attempt at a scowl. "Only joking. Of course I like you!"

Roxas looked away, not sure what to say back, until Axel tentatively spoke.

"But that raises another question. Do you actually like me?" He had a sort of serious face that the other didn't think he had actually seen before. "Please answer truthfully, Roxas."

He bit his lip nervously, not sure how to answer. After what had felt like forever but probably had only been half a minute, he answered.

"Yes." He felt a lot more comfortable after the secret was out, and continued with a sheepish smile. "Sort of have for a while, now..."

"And you left me hanging for all that time?" Axel said in mock outrage, but his smile slowly widened.

"Well, you know... So... What do we do about it?" Roxas was feeling hopeful now.

Axel almost face-palmed at the question, but instead of commenting he asked, "Roxas... Will you be my boyfriend?"

Roxas considered saying something else to make the other feel suspense, but figured he had left him waiting for long enough. "Yeah, okay. Of course."

At that moment he realised just how close the redhead was, and was barely prepared when he felt lips on his own, moving against his own, and after a while he almost regretted not dating the other earlier. But he didn't have much time to ponder this, because at that moment they both heard a call from downstairs.

"Roxas, honey, I'm home! I just needed to pick up groceries. Can you come and help me here?"

Damnit...

* * *

Hey there! This was written for a competition thingo on DeviantART, with a prompt of 'twenty questions'. So, there are exactly 20 questions asked in this. It wasn't thought through very well though. But anyway, I'd love to know what you thought of it! Thanks a lot for reading! :D


End file.
